Doomsday Map Game
This is a Map Game about doomsday 2012 History On the 22nd of December 2012, millions of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophecy is proved right, and a 50 metre tidal wave hits New York. Minutes later an earthquake destroys San Francisco, and Yellowstone erupts. These are just the first of many disasters. The USA collapses into smaller nations, and as the world loses contact with the satellites, the communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe you have medieval-eqsue states with modern day weaponry, and in other areas you have states carving out empires. Related Pages Doomsday Alogorithm Doomsday Nation Tiers Official Positions Creator:Local (talk) Owner:Local (talk) Head Mod:Feudalplague (talk) 20:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mod: Mapmaker: Inferal (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nations 'North America' Loyalist USA: Feudalplague (talk) 05:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Allied States of America (ASA) -- Reximus55 (talk) Grand Duchy of Florida: San Franciscan Republic: Mafia (talk) 00:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Democratic Republic of Los Angeles:This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 23:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Surrendered to Arizona raiders. ''' Free City of San Diego:This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 01:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) United Boroughs of New York: '''Secured by US Free Peoples of Alaska: Commonwealth of Hawaian Islands: Confederate States of America (CSA):Warman555 New Vegas: Vassal of Arizona Raiders Arizonian Raiders: G greg e (talk) 16:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) please message me upon start Christian Republic of Washington: Carson-Reno City Union Greenland:Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 23:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Canada: Republic of Cuba: Republic of Texas: '''Made up of all forner nations of Texas:Centurion (talk) 15:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Following Locals example I've changed to a different continent. You allowed that so I must be allowed North Texas South Texas Republic of East Texas West Texas Iowa Missuri Michigan: '''Reintegrated. New England: Secured by the US Remnant Mormon State of Deseret: Annexed by ASA Rocky Mountain Confederation: OreoToast555(Talk) 04:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Mexico British Colombia Quebec Labador-Newfoundland New Brunswick-Nova Scotia 'South America' Argentine Republic: Federative Republic of Brazil : Republic Chile: Carli Drugs Cartel: Republic of Columbia: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Republic of Paraguay : Peru Venezuela Panama Oriental Republic of Uraguay : The Falklands Plurinational State of Bolivia: Amazonia 'Europe' England: Independent City-state of London: Reunited Republic of Ireland: Scotland: Wales French Republic: Iberia: Federal Republic of Germany: Italian Republic: North Slavic Union United Scandinavia Russian Federation Federal Siberia Vladivostok Hellenic Republic of Greece: Republic of Macedonia: Albania Rumilia Republic of Turkey: Republic of Iceland: Republic of Romania 'Asia' Republic of India: People's Republic of China *Peoples Republic of China *Republic of China Octivian Marius (talk) 00:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) This is a Civil war Korea (Unified by South Korea) Japan -Kogasa Socialist Republic of Vietnam Kingdom of Cambodia Laos People's Democratic Republic Cochin-china (Southern South Vietnam) Kingdom of Thailand Isan Republic (N,E. Thailand) Shan Republic (Shan State) Shi Lanka Malayasian Federation: Republic of the Union of Myanmar: People's Republic of Bangladesh: Islamic Republic of Pakistan Republic of Iraq Islamic Republic Afghanistan Islamic Republic of IranRdv65 (talk) 17:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Saudi Arabia State of Israel Syrian Arab Republic Assam Tamil Nardu Afghaniastan Kazakhstan Yemen Bali Island group 'Oceania' Commonwealth of Australia: New Zealand: Republic of the Phillipines: Democratic Republic of Timor Leste: Independant State of Papua New Guinea: Solomon Islands: 'Africa' Republic of Madagascar: Republic of Rwanda: Republic of South Africa: Republic of Namibia: Republic of Botswana: State of Eritrea: Republic of Djibouti: Republic of Liberia: Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia: People's Democratic Republic of Algeria: Dafur S. Sudan Sudan Kingdom of Morocco: Inferal (talk) 22:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The C.A.R. Southern Chad Republic of Tunisia: Arab Republic of Egypt: State of Libya: East Angola Berkina Faso Mali Guinea Ziear West Zambia Sokoto Ivory Coast Map Issues With Map London isn't on there, Ireland is Unified, and the USA survivors aren't very well done *London is on there, Ireland is unified, and I added the American remnant and expanded other states slightly Inferal (talk) 23:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Dont you think Arizona raiders would have Phoenix, the capital of Arizona? G greg e (talk) *No. Inferal (talk) 23:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *They are like a gang, they roam a large amount of territory, but own very little Local (talk) *Now im confused that Arizona raiders actually control more of new mexico than arizona, but whatever! Im ready to role! G greg e (talk) You kinda missed A LOT of nationsInferal (talk) 01:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, you can add them but for god's sake SAVE IT AS A .PNG FILE. OreoToast555(Talk) 01:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I added Soythern Chad and the C.A.R,.Whipsnade (talk) 22:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I've got a few more ideas and a bigger blank map. Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OK, add it, but I will probably edit the map afterwards Local (talk) Hey give me all of India there are no reasons for me not to have it especially when all my disasters were coastal and I still have thatFeudalplague (talk) 15:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Unvolcanic Africa is upped.Whipsnade (talk) 16:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) To all nations with an ice age it is not purely off of volcanic activity the amount of pollutants and stuff in the air has made the conditions perfect to create an ice age. Feudalplague (talk) 17:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Scadinavia, Russia and Canada would loose northern land to Ice.Whipsnade (talk) 17:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) They still have the land it's just either too expensive to use or completely unusable forcing say the Russians south to find resources to support their population which hasn't suffered large scale destruction like many other parts of the worldFeudalplague (talk) 17:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) No, this map is ludicrous and impossible for an apocalypse map, especially since many of the nations showed should have suffered calamity Inferal (talk) 18:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Dude it's for fun just roll with it the entire point of natural disasters syncing up like that is impossible to begin with. A map that allows for more fun and is a bit ludicrous is fine as long as the game itself doesn't go that way Feudalplague (talk) 19:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Call it 'ASB' and then it can be.... well, whatever....Whipsnade (talk) 19:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Can we agree with the current map? Inferal (talk) 19:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) As head mod I'm going to say I like whipsnades map Yeah, I agree, but a few American city states are missing, LA or SF, not sure which, and Vegas. Also, the UK lost all land south of about Birmingham, that is why London is independent, but mostly fine, the Northern Nations you culled still own the land up north, it is just inhospitable, the USA still owns Death Valley, and many nations own bits of Antarctica, so give them those bits, other than that, it's fine Local (talk) Shall we start the game here in a day or two? Say July 5th or 6thFeudalplague (talk) 22:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I've done the map. I will not play, but you can start it up.Whipsnade (talk) 17:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) No offense feudal, but that map sucks. OreoToast555(Talk) 20:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Disasters 'North America' Yellowstone has suffered from a mild eruption blanketing much of the Continent in volcanic ash and blotting out the sun harming many attempts at growing food etc. An Earthquake has also occured on the West Coast damaging Cities such as San Francisco, Las Angeles, and San Diego. The East Coast has suffered from huge hurricanes and flooding the likes of which have never been seen toppling skyscrapers and badly damaging the East coast. Canada has suffered from a Mild Ice Age caused by the Volcanic Ash up in the Air killing millions in the Cold wave and Ice front advancing from the north forcing many Canadians to migrate to the Border where the remaining government forces stop them to try and maintain the country. Mexico, suffers from a lack of usable water as The Rain has unable to be used without huge purification efforts and a major drought brought on by unexpected heat waves in the former country. A sandstorm cuts off power to Little Rock, Arkansas 'South America' The north of the continent suffers from minor ash and sky blotting as the Super Volcano was predicted to reach these proportions. However both Coasts of the Continent have been slammed with huge flooding, Superstorms, and Tsunamis comming from both sides crashing upon coastal cities while the vastly uninhabited interior is crudely colonized by the millions of migrating survivors in an attempt to survive. Many of the Central American islands have been rendered uninhabited by the tsunamis while Cuba suffered from major hits from a Hurricane. A earthquake destroys Lima. 'Europe' Earthquakes ravage the continent opening up deep earth Chemical vents which kill millions across the Continent. The Eruption of Yellowstone has also started a minor ice age which is causing problems for the survivors in Europe. Directly affected nations are United Scandinavia, all Btritish Isles Naions, and Russia while the Ice could very well move South to affect the rest of Europe. A earthquake destroys Banbury. 'Africa' A mass eruption of Every Volcano on the continent is caused by earthquakes which devastate the nations of Africa forcing many into a tribal state and bringing the semi developed nations to the ground. The Ash clouds contributes to the huge Ice Age problem developing in the North. The Earthquakes cause Tsunamis radiating out in every direction which add to the Superstorms in South America. The lack of many emergency services has led to the obliteration of the majority of Africa's population leaving just shy of 300 million people on the Continent. South Africa is one of the least affected nations on the Continent. A earthquake destroys Kampala. 'Middle East' Earthquakes and the abandoning of the oil fields have led to the complete halt of all oil production and the igniting of the oil fields as they are not properly supervised. The Earthquakes also open huge fissures where cities once were and the population of the Arab world is devastated. Cities such as Damascus, Baghdad, Mecca and, Medina have all been completely Destroyed while Severe Damage to Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Dubai have left the developed Middle east in complete chaos as well. Israel due to its small size and relative isolation has left it with a medium amount of repairable damage. A earthquake destroys Bahrain. 'Southern Asia' Earthquakes in the Indian and Pacific Ocean have contributed to massive waves ravaging Coastal India, and South East Asia, while Cyclones ravage the Interior. In the Smaller nations such as Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia, Population centers are non existant as transitional governments try to assert control over their scattered and battered people. The Indian government maintains Control over the Country even with the natural disasters but still suffers from mass supply shortages and the inability to feed the people. A rough count puts the Death Toll in India at 400 million more than the Total population of Pre Apocalypse United States. Pakistan is less lucky as while the Disasters have hurt India Badly, They have suffered even worse as minor Earthquakes caused a mass immigration of Pakistani people to Iran causing a Localized conflict between the only two surviving organized governments in the Area, Pakistan and Iran without the proper communications to contact each other engage in months of Conventional Warfare. A earthquake destroys Dakar. Is that 400 million more than the OTL USA population, like; OTL population USA+400 million, or is it 400 million, which is more than the OTL USA population? Yea I meant that 400 million people died not 400 million more than us population. 'Central/East Asia' Massive Typhoons cause most of Coastal China and Japan to be leveled while Earthquakes finish the Job. The pollution released by destroyed Chinese factories cause a massive ecological collapse not seen since the darkest days of the United States resource exploitation. South Korea recovers quickly and manages to unite Korea quite easily as the North accidentally destroyed Pyongyang in an attempt at a last revenge nuking of Seoul, the missile was an attempted launch out of Pyongyang and detonated just out of a bunker under the city ending the Supreme leaders life. China has also suffered from a population loss of almost 500 million as the pollution, weather, and ecological collapse have brought the population down heavily. Siberia considered a Safe haven turns out not to be as a Semi Organized Russia deals with an Ever Advancing ice age which may Drive Russia south to take the Resources and land it needs. A earthquake destroys Almaty. 'Oceania' Tsunamis, as well as an Earthquake level Indonesia while the west coast of Australia suffers from the complete leveling of the Cities. The Australian East coast is relatively untouched except for the distant earthquakes disabling their power grin and the earthquake by new zealand and subsequent Tsunami affect New Zealand for the most part while the other part of the Tsunami continues on to the South American west coast. A earthquake destroys Suva, Fiji. The Game '2013.00' North America: Following the massive amounts of disasters and the fallout from the Yellowstone eruption many small nation states have arisen in the Former United States of America the most powerfl of which is the United States Remnant. However the Glory of Reunifying the old US will have to wait as chaos reigns supreme over the Entire continent. Canada in particular has lost almost half its population to a new ice age forcing them south to the border cities and fracturing them. South America: Millions more here suffer from flooding, Tsunamis, and Earthquakes which devastate the entire continent. Chile is completely leveled while nations such as Argentina and Brazil Colonize the Interior temporarily in an attempt to save as many as possible. Europe: The Chemicle vents opened up from earthquakes have wiped out many in Europe rending entire swathes of the continent uninhabitable until the vents close or their vapors cease to rise to the surface. Scandinavia, Russia, and the British isles all Suffer from the ice age that was predicted to remain a North American problem. The Ice age causes the Splintering of the once powerful Russian Federation and forces the Legitamate government of Russia to try and Unite its scattered peoples and then figure out how to move south in an attempt to secure resources that an unpredicted ice age seems to be claiming rapidly. Afirca: Much of the continent is left uninhabitable as volcanoes across it erupt and blanket it in ash. Countries and people dissappear in anwhere from a few minutes to a few hours as Volcanic Africa is formed, few nations survive the natural onslaught. Middle East: The Nations of the Middle east are all but obliterated by earthquakes and sinkholes that swallow entire cities. Historic cities like Mecca and Medina are nowhere to be found while Damascus, Tehran, and Islamabad suffer from crippling infrastructure damage. Israel remains lightly touched and manages to hold it together despite the situation of the area. Asia: Chinese populous drops to 600 million as their actions before the disasters have prevented environmental recovery making living in coastal and some of Central China like living in a toxic wasteland. South East Asia is leveled to the ground as scattered governments and militaries try and reunite and retain some order. India suffers devastating strikes to its southern tip wiping out cities and forcing people inland. Other disasters eventually bring the Death toll in India to 400 million. Oceania: Tsunamis crush all of Western australia and another large set destroy New Zealand and many of the Oceanic islands. With conditions poor a previously unknown virus breaks out and ravages the surviving 90 million survivors in Indonesia. India: '''India deploys its Surviving Military and police forces around the Worst parts of the Country as Repairs are made to the Moderately Damaged New Delhi. A Large expedition of 40,000 soldiers heavily armed and with humanitarian supplies are sent to Indias drastically levelled Southern provinces along the coast securing them and beginning Damage clean up. The Only Radio Communication is between Military units with portable units and surviving aircraft that make runs to survivor pockets that the military wont reach on time. With an estimated death toll of 400 million we begin burial detail for the dead we can get to. The Borders with Pakistan are Secured but it is likely the nation as it was known no longer exists. Another 20,000 Indian troops are sent to Assam to secure it and to try and eventually reunite all of Ravaged India. No attempts are made with contacting anyone else outside of Southeast Asia as India learns that despite its heavy damage it may be the least damaged. Heavy amounts of supplies are sent to Southern India to Reincorporate it into India Proper. The Damage nationwide however looks that it will take near a decade to completely repair. Small units of the Indian Navy that survived the apocalypse are recovered as are troops and survivors that survived in bad parts of India. We Secure our Nuclear Arsenal and allow limited immigration from the outright obliterated Pakistan and divert many Towards Iran or China. '''Rocky Mountain Confederations (To be Referred to as RMC from here out): The population of this newly declared nation is huddled in the Town of Fort Macloed, a town not too far from the southern border. Fort Macloed is declared the provisional capital of the nation for the time being. Knowing that volcanic winters only last about a year, leaders and officials begin rationing resources that people still have. Conventional weapons, such as manual shotguns and handguns are distributed to around 1500 people. Expeditionaries have reported they have contacted survivors as far north as Penoka, a town north of the future capital city, Calgary. Kingdom of Morocco: 'The King calls upon the nomadic peoples which are still common in the nation to aid in restoring communication and distributing food. Tsunamie reck the Western shore but the Medittereanean shore is effected little. Billowing ash clouds fly overhead as they head north, dropping temperatures and killing crops, so fishing and hunting become a major source of food. Soldiers manage to secure the major cities, and scouts are sent south to find what happened to our Western Sahara Autonomous Province as well as Maritaunia. An offer is made to Algeria that the two nations merge to form the Berber Union, as the Algerians are less developed than us and are too Berber '(1-4 yes 5unused 6-10 no 9 no). Scandinavia: Armed Forces: 100,000 Emergency Services: 150,000, free healthcare use passed into law. Gas masks for vapour issued to everyone. Occupy affected areas around us. Ask London for alliance, as well as Germany. Iran: '''the military and emergency service that can be contact are all mobilized to support everyone in need. Thank to the fact that the Yellowstone eruption do not affect much of the middle east, the communication stay somehow good. All the boundaries are closed to foreigners in order to not add he refugee crisis to the already catastrophic situation. Many radical Islamist think that the arrogance of the west and of their leader cause this crisis, they are particulary influencial in the lowly educated countryside and have a number of follower in Tehran and Islamabad. The government leave the city of Tehran to go in a secure location in the case that an other replica hit the devasted city. '''If the rest of the world especially India who only suffered major devastation on their southern coast doesnt have major national communication neither do you, also Islamabad is in Pakistan which you do not control.Feudalplague (talk) 23:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I was confused since some nation seem to already restart some international relation like Scandinavia. '2013.25' North America: Mounting tensions are comming to head as almost 100,000 troops from the US remnant take total control of the Former nations capital as well as trying to extend control into Northern Virginia and Southern Maryland. The action is supported by a Surviving Carrier offshore with the President of the US onboard ready to take back his country. The CSA is fully organized as major rebuilding efforts are semi started as ruins are cleared away. The City of Las Vegas restablishes Radio communication with a few Small towns in California and the San Franciscan Republic begins trying to police the city to prevent heavy immigration and maintain control so the city doesnt slip into anarchy again. Mexico suffers a Major aftershock earthquake which killed a few hundred thousand and further disorganizing the area. South America: Brazil Continues to reclaim its coast and uses its remaining military to police the once lawless area trying to retain the trickle of people returning to Sao Paulo and Rio De Jenero. The Columbian Government now reformed and with much of its former arsenal uses the world wide chaos to begin a massive cleansing campaign on the Cartels. Amazonias small population dwindles further as many people leave for their former countries which has managed to cope with the situation. However Immigration from a Destroyed Chile and immigrants from central america begin to settle here. ''' '''Europe: Scandinavia efforts of establishing communications with Germany and London have failed as it seems the networks have totally collapsed leaving local communication at a minimum as well. Many Cities within france with the Government still trying to find a decisive leader begin devolving into City States warring against eachother. The Ice Age begins to Encroach in Scotland. Africa: South Africa begins to reassert its control and uses the huge depopulation to begin securing more territory to try and grow more crops and gather more minerals to replace damaged infrastructure. Madagascar is turned Communist as 2 Nuclear Submarines once from the Peoples Republic of China have threatened total destruction unless they are given control. This doesnt go over well but the people are forced to accept it. Middle East: The Remnants of the Pakistani Military begin fighting for control to put their own generals in power over the rest of the country however One Moderate general that wanted closer Relations with the US, India and their allies pre apocalypse makes contact with the Indian government wanting an alliance for control of the Country when they are ready. Word of this gets out and Pakistan totally fractures into a warzone between factions. A Central leader arises in Baghdad fully uniting Iraq into a locally powerful state. WMD's rumoured to have been in the country during the US war in the country are used on a Rouge Iraqi General. The Mustard gas among other Chemicle Weapons solidify Iraq Position in the area. Seeing the massive amounts of destruction and the minor amount of Damage to Israel Some Palestinians begin seeing cooperation with Israel in a new light. Israel restablishes its communications mostly radio and isolated TV, Asia: Ho Chi Min city devolves into a state of utter abandonment as temporary toxic weather from china rains upon northern Vietnam. All of China fractures into seperate nations as the Government cant hold it together. Laos and Cambodia begin localized border conflict of immigration resource and territorial issues. Southern India reincorporates into India due to their lack of Central government in the Area. A Central Government in Assam begins attacking the Indian Troops in the Area looking for Independance but the approval rate for this independance is only around 20 to 30% as many See rejoining India a perfect way to rebuild the Area. Korea Begins full rebuilding efforts as it uses the crisis to give its population greater cause. Oceania: Australia begins slowly working on its West coast and sends scouts to New Zealand in an attempt to reconnect with survivors. What's being called the Indonesian Flu continues ravaging the Indonesian islands. India: '''We agree to an alliance with the rouge Pakistani General and begin supression operations in Assam utilizing the large public support base for Indian Reunification to maintain some control over the area. We begin large rebuilding programs along the southern coast as well as clean up operations. Military forces are used to help police the major surviving cities and to oversee resettlement of the South. We begin resstablishment of medium scale radio communications allowing for air traffic control, and cities to talk to eachother. 2 Surviving Frigates are sent to Sri Lanka to check for any survivors and to establish a dialogue. We also send some diplomats to all the South East Asian nations to establish contact between all of them in some small degree. We manage to get an aircraft convoy fueled up with escorts and a jet liner to make a run for Iran to establish communication. this is successful and we manage to land in Tehran peacefully however soldiers numbering about 300 are part of the security detail. '''RMC: Continues to cope with the weather. Technicians from survivor communities near and around the former border make their way to Fort Macloed, where they manage to get a backup generator working. People in the town send any fuel they find to the generator, which now powers a school, which has been converted into an evacuation center and administrative building. 2000 people are now in the unorganized armed forces. Please let me or local handle advancing the turnsFeudalplague (talk) 20:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Arizona: '''Raiders advance to New Vegas. scouts ahead confirm the situation is just as bad there as it is in Phoenix. However, Raiders set up guards and take control of the OTL Arizona - Nevada/California border and the Colorado River. The Raiding society establishes a home base in the Valley of the Sun, and Tucson where the women, intellegents, and children can go to begin farming similar to the Hopi and Pima indians, with use of canals. Solar Pannel energy is the main source of energy and scientists begin to replicate it. '''You know that the raiders are a gang, right? They would be smash and grabbing settlements, not being peaceful Hey...i have to scout an area before i invade right? I mean it would be implausible for me to just go and attack right? If not im changing it to the 500,000 raiders pillage Las Vegas and capture all the resources of the city, and incorperate it into there territory. ''' '''Sorry, I just thought you might not know, but yeah, scout first. Scandinavia: We use radios to get through to London and Germany, and start to reclaim the Ice Age effected north. Colombia: the campaigns against the cartels continues. (Which are infact weakened in 2013 IDK why they are even a nation but okay; BTW which color is Colombia?) The government in Bogota starts some outposts in the Colombian Amazon region in order to keep safe the government from any shock from the apocalyptic crisis; the military is put on high alert on Cucuta, North of Santander in case of riots, as well as in Bogota, Cartagena, Medellin and Cali. While this occurs, radio contact begins with Venezuela, although no contact is made yet with the government, same with Ecuador. The military is built up and the navy is put on the order of going to international seas where the tsunamies shouldn't be too dangerous for the ships, but about 3/4 of the Colombian fleet is already destroyed or is being destroyed during the execution of the order. Morocco: '''Manages to restablish contact with Iberia which is just on the opposite of the Pillar of Hercules. The navy ships left in Meditteranean ports are left mostly intact, but ships stationed along the Western coast are mostly destroyed, and the remaining ships are sent to make contact with Italy, France, Greece, Turkey, Malta, Lebanaon, Syria, and Albania, meanwhile salvagable ships on the west coast are repaired and the worst damaged ones are scrapped. The Nomadic peoples of Morocco manage to reestablish communication as far as Tripoli, and the governmant begins handing out weapons to tribes in regions surrounding Casablanka, Tangiers Marrakesh, and Fez to act as a form of police. Several radio stations are repaired and manage to work on an AM frequency, reestablishing contact with much of Morocco. '''Iran: '''we manage to restore radio to a certain point and send a message in Iraq and in Pakistan to know of someone is still alive. The military that could be gather are order to move reclaim our coast and help any citizen they could encoutered. The small religious extremist groups start to raid many supply convoys and the government is force to send many police officer and soldiers to restore order in several location where local governments has been established. Send some scout in Iraq to established contact with the settlements at the border. '''India D: '''Do not take offense to our military on your territory it is security that is all, we also ask for a Non Aggression pact throughout the Area and Joint cooperation for any local issues cropping up. We also ask anything with pakistan be handled by us so as to not have Iran drained trying to Rebuild and fight a war with a declared nuclear power at the same time. '''England: Ambulances and other rescue units to to red alert as hospitals are filled with patients suffering from various temperature related illnesses. Scientists, however, record a rise in the temp feature of three degrees. SAS units drop into abandoned RAF bases in the South which have not been claimed by London. All mitary units in Scotland are ordered to move straight back to England, as are the ones in Wales and Ireland. Communications are secured with London and diplomats are sent across the border. Meanwhile, ration packs are distributed among the population as well as supplies of water and thermal blankets and shelters. *'You're in an Iceage, how did the temperature raise by 3 degrees?' *'yeah dude your people are dieing from cold related illnesses or just straight up being frozen to death.Feudalplague (talk) 14:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC)' *'London RNG:' 9, no they turn the English Diplomats back. You know that if they declare independence, that includes the troops stationed there, right? Please may I transfer to Scotland as I did not fully comprehend the situation and the changeover will not destabilirise the gameplay in any way? No Roman you chose your nation you dont get to switch to the more powerful one cause you want to. figure it out, rebuild, build yourself up, dont be a war monger right away '2013.50' North America: The US remnant increasingly asserts itself as much of the military has remained loyal. More East coast annexations continue and the US remnant deploys 60,000 marines to New York in an attempt to secure the City. The CSA continually tries to repair itself however Rebel and anarchist movements harass them at every turn. The various Californian Republic's work towards creating the New California Republic for more centralized government. South America: Brazil continues recolonization of the Coast as well as rebuilding and takes back its original border in Central South America without Protest but due to the largely unpopulated Amazonia not noticing it could cause a major conflict. Europe: Scandinavian efforts to reclaim some of the ice age land is semi successful but it is increasingly expensive and can not be done practically. The English attempt at retaking the areas in Southern England meet with failure as many of the troops are locals to the area and defect. Soctland also gets a host of Defectors from England and surprisingly is at the top of the Food Chain in the British Isles. France continues trying to calm down its fighting between city states and Germany manages to re establish its military presence and secure its borders. Africa: the Far lasting effects of the Volcanic conditions in Africa begin to worsen and cause plant life to die off all throughout central Africa. Middle East: Iraq turns on Kuwait invading the Area in an ill advised attempt at establishing some Iraqi hegemony in the Area. Israel continues reconcilitation with palestinians. ' Asia: China continues to devolve into a Civil war as north and south begin to fight eachother heavily with a noticeable People Republic advantage. Pakistan devolves into further conflict as many Factions learn of a powerful General allieing with India. Assam seperatists continue to fight Indian Reunification but the Area has come under Solid Control of India. Oceania: Australia continues rebuilding and manages to establish military presence on New Guinea '''India: '''We begin reintegration of Assam and fully reintegrate the Southern tip of India. However poverty and supplies are still a major issue. We begin crossing the border with a Distracted china to look for supplies as well as establish a dialogue with any survivors of the country. New Delhi is continuously repaired as are other medium damaged cities. We begin small scale military support for the allied General in Pakistan. *'India D: 'We ask the Iranians for a Non Aggression pact as well as for us to handle any issues cropping up in Pakistan. *'Iran D: 'agree to a non aggression pact and assure India that we will not intervene in Pakistan '''Morocco: '''Manages to reestablish communications with Italy, France, Greece, Turkey, Syria, and Albania and offers to create a bloc being the Medditteraean Restoration Program (MRP) with these nations '(1-4 yes 5 unsed 6-10 no 7 no). 'Meanwhile, another offer is sent to Algeria to merge with Morocco to form the Berber Pact '(1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 3 yes). Begins the reclamation of Western Sahara and manages to reclaim most of the northern coastal territories such as Laayoune. Many of the damaged ships are repaired though restoration is still underway, while the majority of other ships on the Western shore were scapped, sunk, never found, or beached inland. You still have a pretty substandard navy compared to any European power just thought youd know.Feudalplague (talk) 06:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Iran: '''Many refugee camps are established while the infractructure are repaired. Many farming community are established and several villages are established near the coast with refugee. A small oupost is established near Bushehr to claim the land. The recon mission in Iraq learn about a mobilization of the Iraqi army and mobilize many unit that are near the frontier. Many oil extraction infractructures restart production. '''RMC: Continues to bear the weather. Supplies continue to be rationed. There is now enough fuel to power the generator for another 3 months continuously. ' Arizona Raiders: '''Continue to make a home in Phoenix and Tuscon. Take complete control of the Colorado River in Arizona and '''raid, control, and annex/vassalize(yet to make a choice) New Vegas and its possessions, and Area 51 (Final score 52-13.5)'. Many children are taken and forced to ride and train with the raiders. Guards are stationed there and along the Colorado River to protect there possessions. Prescott, Sedona, and Flagstaff regions are scouted; many women join the ride. Meanwhile, in Phoenix and Casa Grande solar pannel construction continues in order to power water cleanup plants. Although farming continues in the ancient Native American Ways. Phoenix, Scottsdale, Tempe, Glendale, Peoria, the rest of Phoenix Metro, Casa Grande, Eloy, Tuscon establish small local governments to direct expansion of these cities. An additional set of raiders goes out to the west through the _______ Republic and lands in San Diego...discovering another civilization. Don't you need an algorythm? yeah please do an algo if your doing full on attacks. Raids are hard to resist so he can do those without algos to some degree. ''' '''Where is the algo for this game? I have yet to find one. G greg e (talk) Near the top in the related pages section it has the alog and the nation tiers. Algo Completed G greg e (talk) '2013.75' North America: Us Remnants sucessfully take New York after Local resistance ends. The Nations of Texas unite forming the Republic of Texas headed out of Austin. The Various Californian Republics respond violently to The Arizona Raiders and completely wipe out advanced gaurds as talks continue about Uniting the Entire State into the New California republic, but San Francisco remains adamant that it should be the Capital of the new Republic. Alaska comes under Attack from Forces across the Beiring strait but they are not Russian Federation but one of the offshoot republics. Canada continues to suffer from ice age but they also manage to use their vast landscape to provide for the remaining 20 million inhabitants of their country. Many Along the East coast see the inevitability of the US government Reclaiming major parts of the Country so individual States make overtures to the US president wishing to reunite the United States and rewrite the Constitution. South America: Brazil and Amazonia have localized Conflict as Columbian Cartel Members begin to viciously fight the government forces. Argentina manages to come into Contact with Brazil. Brazil continues Coastal reclamation. Europe: The Scottish continue consolidating their rule over Northern Scotland but so Contempt for the English and London as well. London remains the the least powerful nation on the Isles. Germany Continues rebuilding and France managed to get a grip on its internal Conflicts. Spain begins to emerge and looks to a vastly Depopulated Portugal to expand its land holdings. Russia looks at its Adjacent offshoot republic for Reunification by force or military means and begins mobilizing to do this. The Nations of Vladivostok and Federal Siberia mobilize their Meager Armed forces in an attempt to Stem an Obvious Tide of Russian forces. Africa: Not much has happened Volcanic winter begins to set in heavily Middle East: Iraq continues its expansion and fully integrates Kuwait and looks to Either Iran or Saudi Arabia next. Israel is attacked by Military units out of the surviving Assad Regime in Syria. However this threat is ended almost immediately as the Israelis mobilize a huge air campaign which devastates Assads remaining forces. Asia: India continues major Rebuilding and Growth ahead of many areas. Vietnam Manages to secure itself resources for rebuilding and looks at the Laotian-Cambodian Conflict to Expand itself. Korea continues growth as well and Japan begins major rebuildings. Oceania: Little has happened Australia continues rebuilding and looks to Create the Australian Commonwealth and Integrating all of the Oceanic islands. Mod: If Daxus would please make a contemporary map that i could edit as well that doesnt have every province of a nation or counties in a state on it that would be wonderful. that way we can easilly add the US reunification, and the national reintegrations. ' ' India: 'We continues Rebuilding as well a Reintegration of Assam and begin rebuilding efforts on all of Coastal India. Military units are deployed inside pakistan for Peacekeeping. We Also ask Burma, Vietnam, and Sri Lanka for a rebuilding cooperation treaty. '(1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 2 yes) England: '''Begins rebuilding and repairing infrastructure and military. '''Scandinavia: We ask London to ally. (1-4 yes 5 unsed 6-10 no 1 yes) Arizona: ' Continues to establish permanent residence in Phoenix Area, Tuscon, and all cities inbetween. Yuma becomes of major importance and defenses began to be built. Flagstaff, Prescott, and Sedona are added as tribes of people quickly enter under Arizonian influence. '''Secret: '''Reaches out to San Fransisco proposing an attack on LA ['San Francisco accepts]'. Reaches out to San Diego for a military alliance [1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 2 yes]. Overcoming violence on the way to San Diego, 'acts quickly to move in on the nation west of Arziona. Recent finds in Area 51 begins construction of more of this top level aircraft to use in future battles. Tanks begin to be constructed in Tuscon. Small naval force begins contruction in Yuma region. Arizona also expands southward into OTL Mexico. Following the alliance with San Diego, Arizona raids the Imperial Vally/Baja California Region using the I-8 and 1-10 for transport '(Algo Completed) '''for the economic gain in the Imperial Valley and desert regions. Invasion will also occur from the whole Colorado River to avange the deaths of the guards. '''Arizona takes control of the Imperial Valley Region and begins vassalizing the area. Promises Support to San Diego into Baja California. *'New Vegas: '''Becomes a vassal of Arizona, beging ruled in a Personal Union (ie a head of the government in Arizona put a loyal member in charge of Greater Vegas). Vegas expands northward and westward...assimilating the rest of the region of New Vegas with minimial riots. Furthermore solar pannels begin construction in order to perform basic water cleaning tasks. The Hoover Dam continues to produce massive electricity. Lake Mead's waters will be used for agriculture after they are purified using pumps and iodine (temporary measure). Asks for a Military alliance with Carson-Reno ['1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 2 yes''']. '''sends support to Arizona. '''RMC: The weather continues to be severe, but is expected to dissapate within 3 months. More fuel is found and a surplus reserve is created. A plow is found in High River and is brought down to Fort Macloed. 2500 people are now in the semi-organized armed forces. Berber Pact: 'Algeria and Morocco now unified an offer goes to Tunisia to join the Pact '(1-4 yes 5 unsed 6-10 no 7 no) 'as it would benefit all Berber peoples. Morocco and Algeria are made into autonomous provinces to make their own laws and internal buisnesses mor the most part. A trade deal is offered to Iberia '(1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 9 no). 'A rationing program for food begins. *'Morocco: 'Begins expanding to the south-west and scavenging remaining ships. The nomadic peoples are offered free housing in the ruined cities newly found that are being rebuilt, hoping that they settle. The navy begins to expand to a pre-Doomsday time, with several corvettes being made in several small shipyards. *'Algeria: 'Begin to expand to the south via ruined roads in hopes of finding the pre-apocalypse Doomsday cities of the Sahara (e.g Tamanrasset). Some nationalists are upset that Algeria joined into the Berber Pact and have protests in the remaining cities, but most do not care as most of North Africa shares a common culture and since Colonialsm have been hoping for unification. Manages to open up several small arms factories and several hunred modern pistols are cranked out. '''Iran: '''a topedo boat that survive make contact with the coast outpost. The ship receive the mission to make contact with Syria and Lebanon and possibly make contact with the Egyptian and discover the state of the Suez canal. Take the risk to send an official envoy to Iraq to ask for a alliance with the goal of expelling the western influence in the region and against Israel. Continue to repair the infractructure of the large cities while farming community. The military are mobilized and the air force remnant are prepared for actions. '''CSA:'begins aginst raiders north west to our border. we search for nukes. 'Greenland: '''Being a safe place, a flood of refugees flow in. This helps increase the population of greenland. A military begins to grow, and some islands of the former Nunkavat, canada are grabbed. *'I'm not sure about an increase in population, since there is an Ice Age going on. LA: '''The mayor is overthrown by the police and they install a facist dicator by the name of Francisco Franco. Franco implements indoctrination of LA nationalism and begins a new and improved program of training the police force causing the police to be better trained and equiped. There are three departments of the Police. Defense,Offense, and logistics. Those who are not part of the Police force have to work an 8 hour day and a universal housing/healthcare system is in the works. '''Republic of China: We ask for allys and supplies and help in the upcoming civil war. Local can you give me a run down on this map game. '2014.00' ' ' North America: The US Remnant and CSA begin taking much unorganized territory up to the Mississippi River where they encounter another US successor nation the Allied States of America or the ASA. The ASA is headed out of Colorado springs and has much of the central and northern United States and even attempts to Annex the Mormon State of Deseret in Utah utilizing their sizeable military to succesfully put down most major areas.. While the ASA is new to the Stage in America the lack of knowledge people have about them is purely on the fact most people that have opposed them or tried to run have been killed. The ASA an official police state and most of the regional governments that had popped up post apocalypse had been put down efficiently and quckly, the Natural Resources and Military bases and equipment across the area has allowed for their quick rise. The Nation however has made a bad debut in the western areas by beginning a brutal takeover of Utah and is wiping out the Mormon state without predjudice. The Nations of California begin allying bringing them closer to unification. The US and the CSA both manage to restore a good sized Radio communications network in their respective territories. The US uses an Array in New York to try and make contact with its remaining forces abroad that havent been wiped out or defected. The Arizona Raiders are attacked by Violent Cartels that have occupied much of Mexico and are using effective equipment. The Disasters in California have destroyed ships in San Diego leaving 39 ships, and Camp Pendleton has suffered major damage and a medium amount of casualties now that the government has gotten around to assessing things. Travel in San Francisco is cut down alot as a highly Weakend Golden Gate Bridge collapses. Europe: Germany continues to Grow and reassert its power in the Area however many smaller survivor nations and groups in the area are attacking and sucking Germany Dry. France makes communication with the Scottish and the Germans attempting to restablish major European channels. Turkey begins striking out trying to find survivors in other countries. Russia is noticeable absent as it seems theyve turned inward. Africa: Nations have begun to devolve into tribal states again. South Africa however manages to keep its surroundings secured. Middle East: Iraq deploys forces to the Iranian Border and begins drills along the border as well as rebuilding efforts. Israel begins asserting its military strength in the Area but cautiously watches its supplies. Asia: The Chinese Civil war rages on as the PRC looks to reunite all of China however the ROC has gotten help from Survivors in Taiwan using state of the art military equipment. The Russian Federation has overwhelmed the successor state in the middle of Russia and moves east in a push wipe out another Fledgeling government in the East. ''' '''Oceania: Australia contineus trying to rebuild and secure a commonwealth. The Indonesian Flu has killed 13 million RMC: The weather has finally let up, however remains noticibly cool outside. Fort Macloed is evacuated and a firm hold on Calgary is set up. An official nation has been declared. Communication has been established with Communities as far north as Whitecourt. 4,500 people are now in the armed forces due to the amount of able-bodied survivors from the cities. A working AM and FM transmitter has been set up on a skyscraper in Calgary. People from surrounding communities flock to the city for supplies. People are assigned jobs until stability is at an optimal level. Edmonton is established as a secondary capital. Landclaims begin to be affirmed. People are to grow their own food in gardens until crops can be largely established, as crops are beginning to be established. The government sends a force of 25 people to each grocery store to find as much supplies as possible, and a surplus is created. At this point, there is no electricity to any city at this time. (OOC: Volcanic winters last about a year, however the effects can be drastic for at least a decade.) Berber Pact: 'Manages to connect the nation with AM and FM radio frequences and with the FM manage to communicate with southern Iberia and other tribes and nations in Northern Africa, and the population increases as refugeese from Mali, Maritaunia, and Iberia flock in by the droves. Navy ships continue to be repaired and four new corvettes are made as the nation becomes a local power in the Western Meditteranean. *'Morocco: 'Continues to expand into the former West Sahara territories. Rabat, Cassablanca, and Tangiers manage to get working electricity in the city and a new newspaper company called the Berber Survivors starts up in Tangiers. *'Algeria: 'Continues to expand southward. Algiers, Oran, and Annaba manage to get working electricity. The arm factories continue to crank out pistols and even some basic AK-47s and RPGs. A tank factory opens up with a regular 1 tank per month (3 tanks this turn). '''Arizona Raiders: '''Continues to develop military force using Luke's Air Force Base, Yuma Proving Ground, and Papago Training Base. ~ 50,000 additional troops are trained at the facilities with more on the way. Expansion is halted in the south by mexican drug cartles, with Arizonians protecting their current borders. Arizona and San Diego declare war on facist LA Republic, saying facism is a major threat to the whole region. Massive amount of Arizonia's troops are called and air support from the SW's largest airforce base is used to paradrop and force citizens to stay inside. 400,000 Arizonain troops, 25,000 newly trained Imperail Valley/Inland Empire Forces, additonal forces from San Deigo, troops from New Vegas and it's military pact member Carson - Reno Confederation will be used as well. All four nations will receive land extending to LA. The forces will extend down the I-10 and up the 1-5 and along the Pacifc Coast to outflank LA's Police force, there troops, and whatever forces they have. Government in Phoenix continues to stabalize and some forces are sent northward of Flagstaff to claim the region. Flagstaff, Prescott, Payson, and Sedona all create strong local governemnts to govern hunting, trade, agricutlure, and energy use. Arizona makes no claim on the Navajo nation and asks others to respect the nation as well, Arizona hopes this will make the region an ally of Arizona ['MOD DECISION]. Electricity from various dams on the Colorado is cut to LA, Monterry, and all other nations not involved in this attack. Electicity will be reconnected after this three month seige of LA. (Completed, using what i believe to be proper numbers, if anyone wants to argue it, give me evidence of what ive already given feudal.) *'New Vegas: '''Continues to develop a government and recruit forces to expand into California and connect with ally Carson-Reno, and Imperial Valley. Recruits 25,000 troops from young men and survivors of surrounding regions. *'Inland Empire: 25,000 troops are recruited to attack Los Angoles. Infrastructure is rebuilt and solar pannels are moved into the area, which is nearly entirely powered by wind and solar. electricity is sent to San Diego in exchange for their alliance. ''I apologize, i should have clarified where the 25,000 came from in New Vegas and the Inland Empire. They are the remenants that surived and joined (some forcibly) into the Arizona Raidiers Attacking force. '' '''I think Arizona is being kinda OP. Any agreements? Please expain your thoughts further. Its sort of my nations culture by you calling them the Arizona Raiders. Also i have spoken with feudal as to exactally the weaponary and military supplies i have. Furthermore, please explain your reasoning, also i understand that this is not long term sustainable, the waring part that is. G greg e (talk) As it stands his military numbers are way off. you dont get to have that many, thats is waaaay implausible Feudalplague (talk) 05:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I dont believe that... i have given you a list of military instilations in Phoenix proper alone, have that many, disregarding Tuscon, Yuma, Movajie, and others. ''' '''USA: '''We continue rebuilding of the East Coast and move forces from Norfolk Naval Air Station which has been crowded with the US Naval fleet, down off the Coast of Florida to force their Reintegration via coercion. We Deploy forces along the Border with the CSA and begin construction of infrastructure across the mississippi river. continue reintegrating unclaimed states up to the mississippi river. We continue reconsctuction of all the major cities especiall New york and Washington DC. We use long range radio communications to make contact with forces across the globe that remain. some forces have joined the local inhabitants nations but a few notable forces are the Carriers in the Persian gulf which have been raiding surrounding areas for supplies, and a Single Carrier in the Pacific which survived the Onslaught of apocolypse we tell them all to come home and tell the Pacific force to scout out California and then make their way through the Panama Canal if possible. We come into Violent Contact with the Allied States of America and hold them at the what is being called the Blue line AKA the Mississppi River. As of Right now the US maintains control of 6 of 11 carriers with three in port in the East coast, 1 in the pacific and 2 in the persian gulf. 1 however is known to be in hawaii, 2 were destroyed by the disasters and 2 are in possession of the CSA. We Secure all Nuclear Devices with codes and the Redundant systems which continually boradcast nationwide regardless of the situation. however even if they cant be reached codes are needed to use the missile and other Nuclear munitions preventing any other US successor states from Using US nukes and being forced to make their own or find older nukes. '''US Dip: '''We ask the CSA to lay down their arms and be peacfully reintegrated into the rightful US government. '''Also, voting on the Talk Page Iran: 'mobilize our military to hold of a eventual Iraqi attack, we send a peace emissary to ''Iraq to propose a cooperation between the muslim word instead of fighting each other. An other messenger is send to India to ask support via military supply to push back any Iraqi aggression. A draft is made and all the men of 18 years old are called to the nearest militart base to defend their country. We ask the American support via the carrier in the Persian gulf to stop the Iraqi expansion. Most of the coast that once belong to us is reclaim. 'LA:'We surrender to the Arizona Raiders. '''2014.25 ' North America: The ASA has come into contact with most factions in the post apocalyptic US and has violently Clashed with the US. The ASA begins a huge propoganda campaign based at quelling most public unrest while completely destroying the Mormon nation in Utah as well as making their move on the Other nation in Utah. The ASA also brutally puts down all the disorganized resistance within its borders and begrins to Redraft the US constitution to provide for its own ideals and needs. The US Remnant secures 6 of the 11 carriers but can only operate 1/3rd of them due to logistical issues. 2 other Carriers have been destryoed, with 1 in the hands of San Diego, 1 in the hands of the CSA and 1 in the Hawaiian Islands. The CSA suffers from its very non industrial base being unable to provide in the rebuilding efforts and many states consider Defecting to the Legitamate US government once again based in Washington to support their rebuilding.' South America: Brazil's Democratic government falls and is almost immediately replaced by an Emperor that rises to power almost uncontested wishing to make Brazil the power it was always meant to be Europe: The Germans begin making raids into Eastern europe to prevent the other raids from draining them Further. Scotland is forced to Attack England as the Temperatures in the North begin devastating the area. Iberia suffers from a small disease outbreak and Turkey continues attempting to restablish contact with European and now Middle Eastern nations alike. Russias war continues Africa: South Africa remains the only Southern Nation to remain solid as the rest devolve into Tribes as their population dies off drastically. Northern Africa also remains strangely solid Middle East: Iraq devolves into a Civil war as the leader has not focused much on rebuilding resulting in a huge war that can be seen from the Iranian Border. Islamabad is Taken by the Indian allied Pakistani General and he begins mop up operations aided by the Indian Armed Forces. Asia: India continues rebuilding and begins influencing all of Southeast Asia. The Chinese Civil war continues on Oceania: Nothing more has happened. Berber Pact: Continues to expand southward. The military is reformed withthree Legions, one for Morocco and one for Algeria that then branches out to regular military forces, and a federal Nomadic Legion that roams around Northwest Africa picking up refugees and patrolling the region, which also breaks up into several divisions. Refugeese flocking into the nation also beging to create a form of creole in the region. Radion signals manage to connect the nation as far north as England and as far East as Iraq. *'Morocco: '''Continue sto build the military and manages to get a full and new battleship built dubbed the ''B.P.S. Survivor and is sent to the Western hemisphere to allow for knowledge of how the West survives, the ship aiming for Florida. Continues expanding into Western Sahara, offering it as a haven for nomads. *'Algeria: '''Arms factories continue producing and the tank factory continues to crank out tanks at the same rate. Repairing of railroadcs begins in the East near the Tunisian border. Continues to expand to the south. '''RMC:' Electricity begins to be restored to Calgary, Red Deer and Edmonton. Contact with survivors in Grande Prairie is made. 5,000 people are in the Armed Forces now. The former CFB Cold Lake is looted and technicians begin repairing airplanes. USA: 'We begin a massive reunification propoganda campaign to bring the remaining States east of the Mississippi river under our control and begin courting the northernmost CSA states to reintegrate into the USA. We begin organizing our military forces as well as Federalizing all National Gaurd troops under our influence. We begin using our Industry to not only focus on huge rebuilding efforts but also in a large munitions build up as well as federalizing of the Various State militias that were created post Apocalypse to support their local gaurd units. Our fleet arrives off the Coast of Florida and uses the strength as well as relative lacking military strength of the Area to bring up Reintegration '(1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 3 yes) 'We successfully reintegrate Florida into the US and deploy over 50,000 marines tagged with the fleet to assist in large scale clean up and reorganizing of the area and to surround the CSA. We send out Transport planes to Canada to find any survivors in the country as well as establish dialogue. Military Forces Fortify our border with the ASA as they are distracted with internal issues. Military Forces also Deploy heavily to the Border with the CSA and we establish Regular Air Patrols over the states that have not thought about joining us (Just Tennessee) We Also begin the Surprise invasion of the CSA using Paratroopers and airdropped equipment and supplies to begin a large scale attack on the Capital of Atlanta while The Main Body of Army and Marine forces advance through Tennessee and South Carolina Our Forces are stopped at Columbia in South Carolina and we get stuck fighting but suffer no issues going through Tennessee. The Total Number of Para-dropped forces equals out to 80,000 plus 2 tank divisions and deep air support which allows for our surprsise air dominance. '(1-4 yes 5 unused 6-10 no 2 yes) this was only done cause the air forces couldve been equal and hence i wouldnt have dominance *'San Francisco Diplomacy:' We ask for an Alliance with the USA, in which they recognise our independence, and we give them a friendly Pacific Port, as calling in the US navy isn't going to help if you lose half of them on the approach to the Western Seaboard. We also request that you protect us from the Arizonans, as they are not likely to be friendly towards the USA, as they arte a lawless gang, and will most likely attempt to sink the US navy as it comes into port, and we have the last free port. *'US D: '''We accept. '''Result of battle:' US forces take Atlanta/Northern Georgia all of Tennessee, And most of South Carolina Surrounding the Capital of the state as almost 80,000 troops are given the opportunity to Surrender. Arizona Raiders: 'Finding no more valuable resources in California proper, troops begin to with draw and defenses begin to be built. More troops begin training at the many training sites of Arizona, including Yuma Proving Grounds. A port and small naval force begin to be built on the Sea of Cortez. However expansion south of Arizona is halted as mexican cartles attempt to take control fo the land to the south. Arizona continues to expand Northward. Local governments begin to exert control of the people. Solar city continues to run and power Phoenix and scientists begin to replicate the reseach done to do so. Soldiers begin to move from California, after establishing the borders, with rougly half headed to Northern and Eastern Arizona as they look to the east and north for resources. Continues to implement native techniques of Agriculture. Relations continue to be built with San Diego, hoping to take Baja California in the future. Development of tanks and air programs continue. Discussion of a true democracy begins and is even supported by some of the triumverate. *'New Vegas: 'Continues expansion into Utah and Northern Nevada. Begins training of military forces.defensive structures are built up by civilians and local government begins to take control. Discussion of a true democracy begins and is even supported by some of the triumverate. Air development continues *'Inland Empire: '''Continues expansion Northward into the Sierra Nevada's. Comes in contact with Monterry. Edwards Air Base and other bases begin training of tank and air forces. '''Texas: We repair infrastructure and issue aid to our people. The military prepare for future conflict. Japan: Japan begins to build up the military and major rebuilding continues. San Francisco: We begin the construction of defensive fortifications, as we are understandably nervious of the Arizona Raiders, as they have destroyed all other Californian Survivors. Iran: 'breath at the idea that Iraq is no longer an immediate threat and redeploy many soldiers to help rebuild the country, many military stay at the frontier to see that not too much refugee come in the country. The reconstruction is well underway and much of the coast is reclaim. Many farms are now fully operationnal. Many factories begun to produce military good to renforce the defense and prepare a intervention in Iraq to established a friendly regime. More oil facilities are repair and restart production. The national unity slowly become stronger as the government policy to build farmland and reconstruction project make it popular. '2014.50 North America: The ASA continues its War against the Nation in Southern Utah and continues securing its interior clashing Violently on the Edge of the Washington Republic making it known to many locals that a new power is in the Area especially to the people of Arizona, California, and Washington. The CSA military forces in Columbia surrender and many of the Soldiers are allowed to Reintegrate into the United Sates armed forces as the President realizes that nations would form and all forms of reintegration are allowed. The CSA government on the Run after the loss of its Capital is forced to come to terms that its fighting a War it will not win. The Republic of Texas pulls out of Louisiana so as to remain highly unnoticed and untempting to the US forces reclaiming Territory. The CSA Military is in Complete Disarray and a force of 120,000 and another of 240,000 are in Mississippi and Alabama Respectively attemptimg to organize a final defense before surrender. South America: All South American Nations continue rebuilding efforts Europe: The Germans continue attempts at stabilization, Scandinavia suffers more loss to Ice. Russia is fully united once again and begins rebuilding of its Military industry applying its population towards war in an attempt to seize more resources down south. Africa: Farming is finally able to be done as Volcanic winter wears off Middle East: The Iraqi Civil war crosses the border into Iran and Saudi Arabia prompting huge collateral damage and issues. The Saudi Arabians manage to get a few oil wells working once again. ''' '''Asia: India Continues to Rebuild and secures Pakistan driving many of the non conformist generals out of the area with new Pakistani federal troops. The Republic of China manages to hold on as a Stem of Supplies from India and South East asian nations support removing the opressive People Republic of China. Oceania: The Australian Commonwealth has secured itself between Australia and New Zealand '''USA: '''We continue the assaults on the CSA maintaining Ari Dominance over their Territory and moving into Alabama and Mississippi with 300,000 in Alabama, and 200,000 in missourri attempting to end this sorry excuse for a nation. We move in Tank divisions with our forces in both operations. One battle takes place outside of Jackson to prevent major damage to the city and the other battle takes place in Northern Alabama. We Continue to secure our border with the ASA preventing as much armed conflict as possible and accepting any refugees. The Carrier in Florida is Sent to deal with the CSA in Alabama securing the Southern half while their remaining forces try to fight for their lives in the north. Our Pacific Carrier group docks in San Francisco depositing 28,000 marines directly north of the City in a gesture of good faith to the cities government of our current non reintegrationist policy in the west coast. '''Battle Results in Alabama: '''US forces secure Alabama as the army there that was deployed was destroyed or forced into submission. '''Battle Results in Mississppi: '''The battle nearly ends in a stalemate at the forces are equally matched and the CSA has greater military numbers. However when the battle is forced into Jackson the CSA forces either surrender, flee to limit damage to the populace and the city. 70,000 CSA troops flee to the gulf coast in an attempt to leave as they organize a fleet to attempt to leave and form a government elsewhere. Category:Map game Category:Doomsday Map game Category:Map Games